


Gift Exchange

by shanscript



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kitchen Sex, POV Female Character, Pegging, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: “Tomorrow’s gonna be your best birthday yet!” you sang proudly, pirouetting on one socked foot in the middle of the kitchen.Asahi chuckled fondly from the foyer while peeling off his coat, cardigan, and scarf to hang them neatly on their respective pegs. He approached you from the hall, arms folded. “So… you’renotgoing to claim that my Christmas gifts were early birthday gifts again this year? Damn.” His words were emphasized by a sarcastic snap of his fingers. His cheeks were flushed from the biting cold, and his smile creased them perfectly. You found yourself feeling deeply lucky to have such a gorgeous giant, and all to yourself. You skipped a beat to give him a mischievous once over.“U-uhm. No!” you stammered, “This year will be way more fun. And contrary to popular belief… better planned.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Gift Exchange

“Tomorrow’s gonna be your best birthday yet!” you sang proudly, pirouetting on one socked foot in the middle of the kitchen.

Asahi chuckled fondly from the foyer while peeling off his coat, cardigan, and scarf to hang them neatly on their respective pegs. He approached you from the hall, arms folded. “So… you’re _not_ going to claim that my Christmas gifts were early birthday gifts again this year? Damn.” His words were emphasized by a sarcastic snap of his fingers. His cheeks were flushed from the biting cold, and his smile creased them perfectly. You found yourself feeling deeply lucky to have such a gorgeous giant, and all to yourself. You skipped a beat to give him a mischievous once over.

“U-uhm. No!” you stammered, “This year will be way more fun. And contrary to popular belief… better planned.”

“Is that so?” Asahi replied, unlocking his arms to pull you close. He softly pecked the crown of your head before resting his chin there. “And what did ya have in mind, darling?”

You snaked your arms around his waist and squeezed, burying your nose in his chest. He smelled faintly of burnt hickory with a hint of cinnamon, and you took your sweet time breathing him in. Finally you managed to respond, muffled by his sweater, “Well. I wanted to change things up a bit.” His soft laughter vibrated through your jaw. You paused before tilting your face up to meet his gaze. “ _You_ give _me_ a gift, and then I’ll give you a little something back.”

Asahi’s eyebrows arched in opposite directions as he searched your face incredulously. “I uh… I didn’t think that was how birthdays worked?”

You leaned up on your tiptoes to plant an overeager kiss on his lips. Before you could leave it at a simple peck, his broad hands found your cheeks and held you hostage. He kissed back with a surprising urgency that sucked the air from your lungs and sent your stomach aflutter. Your fingers sprawled across his rigid shoulder blades as your tongue collided with his. Asahi sucked a breath through his nostrils when you moaned into his mouth. He walked you into the edge of the counter-top to press you against it, making the growing arousal trapped in his chinos known. Asahi nudged your cheek away with his, giving him full access to the tender flesh below your ear. With that, you decided that your little gift exchange couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

Between sighs and gasps, your hand inconspicuously crested the fridge. With an earnest stretch, your fingertips brushed the little bow adorning your precise gift wrapping. You gently pulled the present from its obvious hiding spot. With a bit of effort you managed to wedge the package between your chests, briefly halting Asahi’s assault on your neck. He blinked away the lust clouding his vision to stare blankly at the red bow, tilting his head with curiosity. “I’m giving you… something you already bought for yourself?”

You grinned cheekily, “Yup!” You stood a little straighter, pressing the gift to his chest. “But there’s a catch.”

Asahi kissed your forehead, giving himself over to your antics. “Which is…?”

“I’ll open this,” you made sure to meet his gaze through your fluttering eyelashes, “ _after_ you undress me.”

Asahi’s cheeks flushed an even deeper red. “I think I can manage,” he muttered, pressing his forehead into yours and locking eyes once more. He sat the gift aside to free up his hands, so they could slip under the front of your sweatshirt. His groaning mouth found yours, and he nipped at your lower lip as he gave your bare breasts a firm squeeze. You shuddered when his thumbs brushed gently back and forth over your perky nipples. Asahi knew all about your love-hate relationship with teasing, and left your plump chest neglected after mere seconds. You whined theatrically as he tugged your sweatshirt up over your head and arms instead.

He stifled a laugh with a kiss on your cheek before trailing more along your neck. He kneeled slowly before you, tongue and fingertips toying with your breasts on his way down. One hand remained to grope your soft globes while the other lingered at your waistband. Asahi glanced up briefly from where he settled on his haunches. He watched you react to his fingers pressing against your throbbing core through your shorts. He gave you a small taste of the friction you so desperately craved, before both hands gripped your waistband and yanked your bottoms down. “You’re… beautiful.” he praised your naked form, almost innocently if it weren’t for the way he was drooling over your exposed pussy. Clearly Asahi had forgotten the gift beside you for the one between your thighs, and it took every ounce of your strength to keep the night on task.

You reached for the perfectly wrapped box, and brought it to Asahi’s face, shaking it gently for emphasis. “Can ya help me with this?” you spoke in a breathy whisper. Asahi eyed you, the box, then you again. He leaned in to catch the ribbon in his teeth, pulling it loose with a jerk of his jaw. You watched intently as your fiancé ripped open the gift wrap with his perfect mouth alone. Paper shreds drifted to the tile floor as Asahi read the graphic on the box: Lover’s Harness & Dildo. He was speechless in the best way, and a giddy smile curled at your lips. You watched his mouth fall open as the realization dawned on him. All those nights spent casually dancing around the prospect were finally paying off, and your urge to peg Asahi was now verging on unbearable.

“This’ll look so good on me, don’t ya think baby?” you cooed slyly, shifting your weight and drawing a line up one hip with the tip of your index finger. Asahi’s brain snapped back to planet Earth and he managed a nod, swallowing thickly. You opened the box to retrieve the harness, and handed the dildo to Asahi. Might as well give him a little more time getting used to the weight and size of it awhile. He inspected it closely, like an archaeological artifact, rolling it in his hands. You laughed softly, but leaned forward to plant a reassuring kiss on his trembling mouth. “You ready babe?” you spoke sweetly, “I’ve been dying to ravage that fine ass of yours.”

You relished the sight of Asahi nodding submissively. No one has ever reached this level of intimacy with him before, but he trusted you completely. “Ah-uh-and if I don’t like it…?” he stammered. His words and body seemed so small below you.

You grinned, holding his stubbled face in your hands, “Then we’ll stop. Okay?” He nodded again, a little more sure of himself this time. “Now help me get these straps over my thick thighs,” you offered humorously.

Some matter of wiggling, adjusting, and intermittent spanking later, you were strapped up snugly with a small, pink dildo secured at your crotch. You ran your hands down over your round cheeks, feeling how the material pressed tightly against your soft flesh. Asahi’s hands joined yours, tugging at the taut loops and sliding dangerously between your thighs. “Well, you were right about one thing…” Asahi mumbled into the nape of your neck before landing one last forceful spank across your ass.

“Mmm, stop stalling and get naked already,” you turned to face him, and folded your arms across your chest. Needless to say, the harness felt unbelievably good hugging your skin. You found yourself swaying your hips sensually while helping Asahi disrobe, out of your own sheer excitement. You felt powerful but impatient. Desperate to turn your fiancé into a slobbering mess. The man in question finally dropped his boxer briefs to the floor, and looked to you for the next direction. “H-how do you want me?” Asahi raised your hand in his, kissing the back of it tenderly. You noticed how timid he’d become in the face of anticipating the unknown, his hand trembling faintly.

You massaged his shoulders, leaning your face close to his. “I wanna ruin you over the kitchen counter. So badly,” your words were sultry and commanding, blooming blush once more in Asahi’s handsome face. You rushed in to kiss him heavily, fingers drifting down his chiseled groin. Once he was throbbing hard and grabbing for your chest, you knew he was ready to be taken. You broke off the kiss and reached around to clap your palm against Asahi’s firm ass. “You ready for me baby?”

With one steadying breath, your broad, muscled fiancé turned towards the kitchen island and bent over it. His hair was still half-up in a bun, but you were certain you’d do away with that soon enough. You approached him from behind and ran your hands up over his ass and back before dragging your nails back down. Asahi groaned softly into the granite, resting his face on one forearm. You pulled a small tube of lube from the gift box and squirted some onto your fingers. You rubbed your hands together to warm the cool liquid before slipping one finger down between the glorious asscheeks before you. His body twitched slightly at your touch, but you soothed his nerves by drawing a slick line down his scrotum and shaft. You sent Asahi’s knees trembling as you teased his head with your circling fingers. But alas, you had to keep your eyes on the prize.

“Hmm where was I?” you spoke softly, trailing your fingers back up to where you began. Your fiancé groaned wordlessly when the tip of your middle finger teased his entrance. His muscles were wound tight, but with each knuckle you gently pressed inside, he gradually relaxed. Asahi’s back was heaving a little heavier as his breathing deepened, coaxing you to give him a little more. You twisted and curled your finger in one motion, and Asahi’s quaking knees thudded against the cabinet doors. You swallowed back laughter; not finding this humorous, but overwhelmingly delightful. You held way too much power with the stroke of one finger. Your finger retreated only to plunge back in deeper and faster, drawing a sweet and long sigh from Asahi’s drooling mouth.

You gained speed and power with each movement, and eventually snuck a second digit in on your next pass. Asahi gripped the opposite counter edge desperately with one hand, new sensations flooding through his core. You scissored your fingers experimentally, other hand roaming Asahi’s back to feel for his reactions. When one finger bumped his wall just right, Asahi’s soft sighs jumped to garbled moans. You focused on that spot, pressing both fingers into his hot flesh. His body shuddered violently. Your fiancé tried to call out your name, but you were busy scrambling his brain with your fingertips.

A few more strokes, and you deemed his asshole primed for pounding. You withdrew your hand, leaving Asahi whining more than you usually do. He glanced hesitantly over one shoulder through knitted eyelashes. You held his gaze and couldn’t help but smile. “Ready for more, big boy?” you asked, applying lube liberally over the erect piece at your hips. He nodded and hummed his assent, no longer capable of forming words. “Thought so,” you stated plainly while lining yourself up to his dripping asshole. You rubbed your thumbs over his defined hips before holding them tight. You pressed the toy inside slowly, keeping an eye on Asahi’s mixed expressions. He looked pained at first, maybe distracted, but that quickly melted into soft pleasure.

Once fully inserted, you rolled your hips forward, applying delicious pressure to Asahi’s sensitive prostate. His knees buckled once more as hot precum splattered on your toes. You moaned at your own lewd pride, giving him a deeper thrust. His animal sounds matched your every move, and you tested every angle you could manage in this position. Your hands raced up Asahi’s back to tangle in his lush hair. You pulled his bun free and wrapped a solid grip around his locks, tugging his head back as you slammed your thighs against his. His whines and groans were intoxicating, and you chased every sound with a forceful snap of your hips. Somehow it wasn’t enough.

“I wanna watch you baby,” you sighed, pulling out gently, “I need to _see_ you.” Most of Asahi’s muscles weren’t cooperating through his deeply pleasured state, but you helped him roll onto his back. And god you couldn’t help but take a second to stare. His hands cupped the back of his head against the counter, exposing his corded triceps to your hungry eyes. You ran your fingers up his abdomen to pinch playfully at his nipples. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” you asked, voice raspy and breath heavy.

Asahi cleared his throat, “Sh-show me.”

Lust threw your brain into overdrive, and you were yanking off the harness in seconds. You climbed over him on the counter, in a puff of happy laughter. Your lips found his, and you savored the taste with your eager tongue. Under cover of your makeout mirage, you swung one knee across his bottom half, straddling his thick thighs. You wrapped one hand around Asahi’s leaking length, and gasped through his lips. You were selfishly chasing your own orgasm now, and desperately needed Asahi to fill you to the brim. You stroked him lazily twice before inching your hips up to brush his erection with your damp heat. He tempted you with a buck of his hips, pressing hard against your swollen clit. Your head was spinning with the second thrust into your sensitive nub, and you knew you needed him inside of you.

With a twist of your hips, you trapped his tip in your sopping entrance. You opened your eyes to watch Asahi tightly knit his brows and moan as you sheathed his full length within your welcoming walls. You clenched for him once, reminding him how perfect your pussy is. You nipped and licked his jaw while rocking once in his lap. Asahi’s impressive girth was your favorite thing about his cock, and you were addicted to how it stretched you wider with every thrust. You whined desperately into his shoulder as you rode him harder. You loved how he pulled your clit tight every time he stuffed you full, and thanked him in lasting bite marks up his throat.

Asahi moaned brokenly, and gripped your jiggling ass for dear life. He spanked you hard across one cheek, sending vibrations searing across your skin. He held you tighter before offering his own thrusts up into your sloppy cunt. You sat up in his lap, arching your back and groping your tits. You squealed as you bounced recklessly over Asahi’s throbbing cock. You clenched your walls tighter as pressure built between your hips. Asahi was enamored with watching you carelessly throw your head back, screaming his name. But he selflessly needed you to cum before him, so he pressed a finger beneath your lips. He drew tight circles around your clit before pressing into it over and over, just how he knew you loved it. The stimulation to your bare clit sent off sparks in your brain, and you shuddered as your body was launched into orgasm. You barely made a sound as the rush of heat and pleasure assaulted your body, choking off any moans or words you had left.

Your walls fluttered as you gushed over Asahi’s groin and the granite below, but he wasn’t stopping just yet. He sat up, taking you with him as he slipped off the counter. Once your feet touched the floor, he spun you chest-first into the cool steel of the fridge. You held tight to either side of it as Asahi entered you with a vengeance. Your nipples hardened on the frigid surface as your breasts were flattened against the door. Your mouth fell open as he forced himself even deeper inside you, your clit still buzzing from climax seconds earlier. Asahi fucked you recklessly into the fridge, rocking the appliance against the surrounding cabinets. He lasted only a handful of rapid thrusts before he slipped out, and you felt hot spurts arcing all over your back and shoulders. His final gravelly groan was music to your ears, and you hummed along with him.

You reached up to tap the fridge display awake. The clock read 12:14. You eyed your fucked out fiancé over one shoulder with a smug grin, “Happy birthday, Asahi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had too much fun with alliteration on this one LOL. Hope you enjoyed, comments & kudos always welcome <3
> 
> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript)!


End file.
